Obvious
by dahan
Summary: Summaries are definitely not my strong suit. Jenruki/Henrika, but it could also be argued that its more of a friendship fic. Anyway, Rika needs Henry's help with her card reader, but she ends up getting help with something else as well. REALLY SHORT!! but


Hello people, it's me again. An interesting fact before you begin, the funny thing about this fic is that it was never remotely meant to be. I was actually trying to work on a Halloween fic as a little break from writing the final chapter of "Thoughts". Long story short this idea would not shut up in my head as being a nice short one shot until I wrote it. So go figure huh? 

I personally think its kind of nice, sweet, and vague all at once. But that's for you to decide. Enjoy! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Obvious

It had taken a good year. A year since meeting the pacifist Henry Wong, becoming his friend, and saving the world. It had taken a whole year, but Rika finally found herself here, two feet from entering the Wong residence. She had been around here before obviously, waiting for Henry for something, typically speaking a Tamer's Meeting or something like that, but she never found herself in the position of entering his home. Still, in typical Rika Nonaka fashion this was just another ordinary day. After all, this wasn't exactly a social visit, at least it wasn't suppose to be. 

With a deep breath, Rika politely knocked on the door a couple of times. It didn't take too long for Henry to answer seeing how no one else was home. Though a little shocked to see Rika out of the blue, Henry maintained his composure and politely exchanged greetings with Rika. Though he'd have to admit, he did somewhat have to fight the impulse to say "Rika? What are you doing here?!" in a somewhat excited manor. 

"Um, hey Henry, my card reader has been acting kind of weird lately, and since you're good with stuff like this you think you can take a look at it?" Rika asked 

"Sure, come on in…" Henry said taking the card reader in his hands. 

Rika had got a new card reader a little while back since she still wanted to continue playing the Digimon card game even after all the D-reaper stuff. She could have used her D-Power (D-Arc?) but for some reason it just wouldn't have felt right. But now the reader was on the fritz and she needed some help. 

Quickly taking off her shoes, Rika followed Henry into the apartment. As she passed by the living room, she passively made mental notes of the objects, the décor, that sort of thing. In a way, she was really kind of spacing out. That is, until Henry gave a shout before entering his room. 

"Hey Rika, you coming?" 

Picking up the pace, she jogged down the hall and into Henry's room, where she found him at his desk with screw driver in hand already taking apart the malfunctioning card reader. Not looking up from his task at hand Henry spoke "Go ahead and grab a seat, we'll see what we're dealing with in a minute." 

Somewhat ignoring the invitation, Rika started to survey his room, much like earlier in the living room. She was pacing back and forth, looking up and down, and admiring the things that were in his room. She had never been to Henry's apartment much less his room, so you can't exactly blame her for being curious. Quickly glancing over the left wall, Rika couldn't help but let a muffled giggle escape her lips. This of course, caught Henry's attention as he slowly snapped back in her direction from looking at the internal circuit board. 

"What's so funny?" He half-heartedly asked with a smile. 

Without a single word, Rika pointed in the direction of her focus. Henry turned to align his vision and a gentle smile slowly plastered itself before his face as well. It was a rough crayon drawing of a terriermon on top of the head of a boy with an orange vest. It was obviously somewhat crud but in a very endearing kind of way. 

"Suzy gave that to me a while back, about the same time when she found out Terriermon wasn't a plush toy." Henry said returning to his tinkering of the card reader. 

"I take it she spends a lot of time in here?" Rika responded in her somewhat typical manner. 

"That pink pillow boaster seat in the corner isn't exactly for my benefit" Henry answered directing his free pointing finger to the corner in question, all the while still not looking up from his work. This got a semi-broad smile out of Rika as she finally decided to stop pacing and have a seat to the left of him on his bed. She let out a quick relaxing sigh as she was beginning to feel quite comfortable. She then posed the question "So have you found the problem?" 

Taking a pair of tweezers from the right hand shelf of his desk Henry was gently picking up small pieces of foreign matter from the internal circuits of the card reader, "Not yet, but these things take time, you might want to get comfortable…" he answered in that mature nonchalant manor 

Aside from the small bit of muffled laughter Rika let out at that comment, a sigh could be heard as she adjusted herself to lying down on Henry's bed. She stayed that way for a while in complete silence while letting Henry work on the card reader. For a couple of minutes, Henry could have sworn that she was taking a nap, but still he worked on, tweaking here, and tinkering there. It was about an hour later when Rika seemingly woke up and saw Henry still working that she broke the silence. 

"I wish **I** had the patience to do that…" she said in a slightly down manor. 

"What, fixing card readers?" Henry asked curiously still focusing on maneuvering his tools inside the card reader. 

"Not just that, patience to find what you're looking for. I mean when do you quit?" She responded sitting up. 

"I guess it would all depend on what you're looking for" Henry began, as he was taking a soldering iron out from his desk. "Typically speaking though…" pausing to solder 

"all it takes…" pausing to solder again 

"is knowing what you want…" and again 

"and slowly" and again 

"taking the time…" and again 

"to get there…" 

"bit…" 

"by…" 

"bit…" Henry said as he finally finished up his soldering. 

"But what if you aren't sure what you're looking for even… exists?" Rika shyly asked while looking away. 

There was a pause for a moment, followed by the gentle clicks of Henry reattaching the outer shell of the card reader. "I take it we aren't talking about card readers anymore…"Henry semi-absentmindedly asked. 

Rika once again looked away to the side and there was moment of awkward silence between the two frozen teenagers. It wasn't until Henry slowly shifted his seat to look toward Rika, and took her hands in his that he finally got her attention. 

He then took a somewhat noticeable breath and softly began "If and when that happens…you should go to someone who can help you, and see if the two of you can look for something close or even better than what you wanted…" 

Having said that Henry placed the assembled card reader into Rika's hands and folded them until she was clasping it. There was another brief moment of silence between the two as both unnoticeably were staring at each other. It wasn't until a few moments later when reality finally sank back into Henry that he got up to escort Rika back to the door. 

There, in the hallway, they said typically goodbyes and Rika made her way down the hall to the elevator as Henry watched from the doorway. Just before entering the elevator for the ride down though, Rika turned and posed one more question… 

"So what was wrong with it?" she asked curiously 

That was when Henry was blushingly forced to admit, "…it was the batteries… I just needed to swap them…" he finished while looking away. 

A near face-consuming smile could be seen on Rika just before the elevator doors closed. After that, the only thing that could be heard in between floors was that of her gentle whisper… 

"I guess you can't blame a guy for looking **too** hard…" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

I like to think I included a nice message in the fic, but like I said earlier, that's for you to decide. Like always though, let me know what you decided, love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the fic that was never really meant to be. 


End file.
